Nami in Wonderland - English Version
by Leh Paravel
Summary: AU— Nami is a highborn lady from England. She is dragged into a weird and magical world. She meets old friends and a Mad Hatter who seems ready to beat the whole world to protect her. Nami must help these people and find out more about herself if she wants to go back home. LuffyNami/ZoroRobin/Sanjixfindout
1. Chapter 1 - Restart

**Hey! Reposting this one. My new and darling BETA TheWorldIsACessPoolOfImbeciles did her magic, so previous chapter 1 and 2 turned into this.**

 **Good reading :)**

* * *

Into the woods, in the middle of the night, a couple ran against time.

"Frau," he called in the darkness. "Faster, they are coming for us!"

"I know, I know, Arthur," Frau said anxiously, "I'm close, just a second!" The woman began to rummage through the bushes again, searching hard.

Arthur didn't want to rush Frau, but his pursuers were very close already and none of them could do nothing to protect themselves, at least not anymore. The girl in his arms began to cry. Arthur hushed her gently—she must stop or they would be found.

"I found it!" Arthur breathed in relief. He saw, amidst the brush, a small hidden door. Arthur would barely pass through it.

"I came through this door once?" he asked, momentarily forgetting their plight in his surprise.

"Yes, my dear," she replied with a smile.

He came back to the present with a start. "Now come on!"

"FRAU!" Their pursuer's voice echoed in the whole forest.

Frau took a gold key from her pocket and opened the door, revealing an illuminated and well-kept garden on the other side, Arthur's house garden in the other world.

"Let me hold her," she whispered. He gave his daughter to Frau. "Nami, my orange blossom, wake up." The girl rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked at her mother. "I love you, Nami," she murmured, "I love you so much." She pressed her child tighter in her arms "I know you will be fine. You're my daughter after all..."

"I love you, Mama," the girl answered, still half asleep. Frau felt her eyes dampen slightly.

"Frau, my love, why are you saying this?" Arthur hugged his two most precious things in the whole world, feeling a wave of affection.

"I can't go with you," she whispered, heart breaking at the look on his face. "I can't because I do not belong in that world."

"No, Frau, please don't do this," he begged. "I can't live without you!"

Just then, their pursuers arrived, among them, the woman responsible for her unhappiness, the woman tearing her from her family.

Frau pushed him through the door.

"I love you, Arthur, there's nothing in this world that could give me what you gave."

She watched him fall on the other side.

"Goodbye."

The door closed with a thud.

 **OOO**

 _15 years later_

Nami woke up with sunlight streaming through the window into her eyes. The maid, she thought blearily. It should be time to wake up. She felt tired, having been unable sleep the night previous, anticipating today's events.

"Miss?" Lilly, her maid and friend, was a sixteen-year-old girl with brown hair and lovely green eyes. Nami was very fond of her. She got up from the huge bed with laziness. Her room, usually so pleasant and warm, seemed now depressing and miserable.

Today was not a good day.

"Which dress do you prefer, miss?" Lilly asked helping her with the robe.

"The blue one, Lilly." The girl smoothed her shoulders down gently.

"Tranquility, then?" Lilly always had a meaning for each color Nami chose in her daily dresses; sky blue color in sunny days mostly brought to her peace and tranquility.

"Nami?" Her mother knocked from outside the room "Can I come in?"

"Of course, mother," Nami answered, groaning inwardly.

Margaret, her mother, was more beautiful in her fifties than many twenty-year old girls, her gray and deep eyes commanding respect and admiration, whilst her light blond hair was tied in an elaborate knot. Her once-delicate face inspired wisdom and harshness to face life, though Margaret had ever worked physically hard in her life. Still, as a woman of high society, the daughter of a baron and now a viscountess, she understood that one doesn't hold her position with mere meekness and politeness. Margaret was gentle and protective, but also strong and determined.

"You asked for the blue one?" Nami smiled uncomfortably and her mother just chuckled. "You're so easy to read."

"It's easy for you—you're my mother!" Retorted Nami, as Lilly came back with the gown in her hands, ready to dress her lady. "So, any advice to give me?"

"None you do not already know, my dear," Margaret watched as the maid helped her daughter don the layers of clothing "Just be gentle and considerate to Sanji—you know how much he loves you. Sanji is polite, kind, handsome, highly eligible, and among all the girls he wants to marry you."

"And the fact that he's the Marquis's son has nothing to do with it, does it?" Nami saw Margaret frown.

"You know well that I would not hand you over for any title or possession. I encourage your relationship with Sanji, because I know he's a good boy who deserves you and will take good care of you." Said Margaret patiently.

Nami pondered that, indeed, Sanji was affectionate and caring with her, but also with all the other women. She knew he was a womanizer, of course; with his money and influence he could have any woman he wanted, but the man was also gifted with unparalleled charisma and appearance.

Damn Marquis.

"They say he'll propose it to you today."

The girl said nothing.

 **OOO**

Vinsmoke's family mansion was majestic to say the least, as was to be expected of a family of marquises. All the highborn young ladies were there today for the twenty-second birthday party of the heir, Sanji Vinsmoke. Countesses and even princesses were there celebrating and dreaming of being chosen by the young man.

Sanji was delighted; all ladies in the hall were eager to dance with him. His heart, however, belonged to a single woman, for whom he would be willing to give the world, if she so asked. Nami Kingsleigh was the daughter of a traditional family of viscounts, was honest, intelligent and absolutely beautiful with her long reddish orange hair. Sanji's father, however, did not approve of his choice. In his eyes the son had the potential to marry a princess if he wanted to; Sanji would be able to seduce one if he chose, but no, the boy preferred a much lower woman.

The blonde cheerfully greeted all the guests and graced all the girls with a compliment about their hair, gown, or smile, appeasing their vanity.

"Lady Margaret Kingsleigh and her daughter Nami Kingsleigh." The guard announced.

Sanji turned to greet them, and felt himself freeze. Nami was gorgeous—dazzling, even—a true goddess in her sky-blue dress highlighting her porcelain skin and beautiful honey-colored eyes. Her hair, caught in a simple yet elegant hairstyle, commanded the attention of the entire room. She smiled delicately, but her shrewd eyes scanned the room carefully.

Sanji felt his throat constrict as her appraising eyes skimmed over him.

"Viscountess Margaret, it is a pleasure to see you." Sanji bowed to the woman "As beautiful as ever."

"Your Grace," Margaret bowed "you're too kind."

Sanji's eyes were pulled to the younger Kingsleigh, delighting in the sight. Nami did not look dazzled or affected at all by the attention. "It's a pleasure to see you too, Miss Nami," he said, making a point of calling her by the first name to see her blush. The redhead, however, only stared at him stiffly.

"Your Grace," she bowed slightly.

"Your excellency will agree to dance with me?" He reached out for the redhead who cast a quick glance at her mother who nodded lightly.

She accepted.

Nami felt suffocated in the middle of the dance floor in the blonde's arms, all eyes on her. Everyone wanted to know why the marquis was dancing with the smallest woman in that hall, but the redhead refused to be intimidated. Her mother had prepared her for situations like these, and being the subject of Sanji's adoration for so long...In short, she had ended her social life long before. All women hated her. All the idiots and the superficial at least.

"You look beautiful, Excellency."

He was trying to please her, she knew he was, but that was all he could say? "Thank you, Your Grace."

"What do I have to do, Your Excellency?" Blue eyes bore into her own. "What do I have to do to please you? Did I ever offend you? Did you dislike me?"

"No, your Grace." Nami answered truthfully. "You never mistreated me."

She felt him draw her closer. "Then why don't you smile at my compliments? Why don't you seem happy when I give you my full attention?" He almost begged her.

Should she be straight with him and say what she thought or should she stay quiet? Her mother approved her relationship with Sanji; it was advantageous for her family. The truth was that the marquis saw her as a prize. The only woman who rejected him.

"Answer me one thing, Your Grace." Nami's eyes were cold as ice "Who's next on your list after you have me?" Sanji stood stock-still in the middle of the hall.

Nami turned away from Sanji, fearing his reaction. She saw the people staring at them, but she held her ground.

As soon as the dance was over, she bee-lined to the sunny gardens, occupied mostly by mothers and their children. Nami went to the rose bushes, inhaling the scent.

"Oh, flowers, help me vanish," she sighed.

"Those flowers are too quiet to help anyone," said a voice from the bush. Nami nearly fell backwards in shock.

"Who's there?" She demanded, recovering quickly. Whoever was in the bushes was much smaller than Nami—a child perhaps?

"Don't you remember me, Nami?" Nami's mouth opened in horror, as a pink-hatted reindeer was stared back at her with sad eyes.

What was that creature?

Stepping away very slowly she returned to gather with the other people, a scream of panic trapped in her throat. She needed water, or a pillow, a good night's sleep.

"Your excellency, wait, please!" She recognized that voice.

"Your grace." She turned to greet Sanji.

He came almost running toward her, looked distressed and worried, but not angry. At least not that. He stopped and took a deep breath.

"I want to fix things with you," Sanji made to approach, but Nami backed away. "Do you find me capable of hurting you, miss?" He asked, stung.

"Forgive me, your Grace." She said. "Something just happened and disturbed me."

"What happened?" He demanded fiercely. "Did anyone dare to mistreat you?" It was in times like these that Nami believed Sanji's intentions—he seems so sincere, so worried.

"No, no one has mistreated me, Sanji." She knew she should not call him by his first name, but that would calm him down and indeed it did the trick. "So, what you want to tell me?"

"I finally understand what made you scowl at me. You think I slept with several women and that I would continue to do when we were married, but no." Sanji took her hand gently. "Nami, I admire you women, I consider you as the most attentive, divine, gentle and adorable creatures that I have ever known. I like to compliment them, but because I really believe what I say," Sanji pulled her hands close to his mouth. "You, however, Nami Kingsleigh, no matter how much I try, or how many compliments I give, you never look at me."

The blonde laughed with amusement and defeat at the old memories "Do you know the first time I saw you?"

She shook her head.

It was at Count Mihawk's ball. You looked beautiful in that pink dress, I asked my father to tell me your name and if I could be your fiancé. You understand, Nami? I love you." Sanji knelt down in front of Nami and all people in the garden.

"Viscountess Nami Kingsleigh, will you marry me?"

Nami felt the world spin and then everything went black.

 **OOO**

Murmurs, whispers, and a few shouts—Nami woke up with a terrible headache.

"Nami? How do you feel, my dear?" She accepted her mother's help and sat up.

"I had the strangest dream, mother. Sanji ask me to marry him and there was a reindeer with a hat somewhere..."

"Reindeer with a hat?" This time it was not her mother who had spoken.

"Your Grace." Nami recognized where she was, in one of the guest rooms of the Vinsmoke mansion. Sanji looked worried like her mother. How long had she been unconscious? "I'm sorry for the trouble I caused." She apologized.

"I'm glad you're better now, miss." He smiled, not convincing at all. "I'll go calm the guests' moods."

A great commotion could be heard from the other room. Nami wondered what they could be saying and wished she could stay in that room forever, away from her problems, away from the other guests, and away from Sanji.

"He's hurt," Margareth began, walking closer to the window, avoiding her daughter's eye. "He thinks his marriage proposal was so hideous that caused you to faint. Poor thing." Nami was silent, studying the pattern on the blanket of the bed. It was half-true, after all.

"I want to get out of here," she muttered rebelliously.

"Not without a word to Vinsmoke." Ordered Margaret sternly.

"Please, no, Mama," she begged "Do not force me!"

"I've given enough time!" She snapped. "It's time to grow up, Nami! You are already eighteen—life is not a fairytale where you get all you want!"

Nami pleaded silently to any entity that could be hearing her, to get her out of there right then. Anyone would do.

Suddenly, she heard a thud by the window, her mother was slumped on the floor.

"Mother!" She jumped out of bed to help Margaret, silently begging the entity to reverse the effects. She had never meant for this to happen! "Mother, Mom! Please respond. What happened to you?"

"She's fine, Nami," said a soft voice in the doorway. "Just asleep."

It was that reindeer again, with a smile on his face, or muzzle, really. He carried a small saucer from which a pick smoke was drifting. Her mother was drugged, she concluded, but why was she not affected? And where were the guards? Didn't anyone seen a mutant reindeer walking through the manor?

"They're all sleeping," the reindeer answered, as if reading her thoughts. "No one will come. My name is Chopper". Nami glanced around for something she could use to defend herself. "The effect will not last long and we have to go."

"Go? To where? And why would I go anywhere with you?" She was afraid—she wanted to scream and run away, but she held her ground steadily.

Chopper set the saucer on the floor and walked slowly to the girl who was trying in vain to stop shaking in fear. He wanted to make it clear he meant no harm. Nami felt those little paws touch her—this was not a dream. She felt her knees give way slightly.

"Listen, Nami." His voice was calm and gentle, like a doctor talking to a nervous patient. "You're confused, I know that, but we need to get out of here, you'll understand when we get there."

"What place?" She managed to ask weakly.

"Wonderland. We're going to Wonderland." Said Chopper.

Nami held Chopper's paw tightly.

"Can you take me there?" Chopper smiled with redhead's change of attitude.

"But of course! That's what I came to do."

"And how do we get there?" She got up, smoothing her skirt down.

"Through the looking glass," he said excitedly. "And here's a giant one!" Chopper pointed to a large mirror by the bed.

"Very well." He seemed serious about the the mirror business. "Just let me do one thing." She took a pillow and slipped it under her mother's head, then kissed her on the brow. "I won't be long, mother."

Chopper waited patiently in front of the mirror. "It's very simple, Nami. You can imagine the looking glass as a curtain that you'll pass through."

Easy for you to say, she thought. Nami concentrated and was carried away by the current of imagination she had not felt for a long time. She felt something calling for her on the other side, calling with a soft voice.

When she opened her eyes, she was alone in a room full of doors.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and waiting for you on next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Hatter

**Hey, I'm back! I hope you like this one.**

 **And thank you to my dear beta TheWorldIsACesspoolOfImbeciles :)**

* * *

The hall was empty.,

Nami could have smacked herself.

"That's what I get for trusting a reindeer," she muttered, annoyed. "Okay, there has to be a way out of here."

There were four doors in the room, two made of metal and two made of wood, all of them showing signs of wear on their handles. She tried each of them without success, beginning to feel panic setting in. _No, Nami, you have to calm down._ She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, focusing on resolving the situation, "Observe," her father had always said. When she opened her eyes, there was a table with a golden key in front of her. _That's curious,_ Nami thought.

She took the key and tried on all the doors, but it was too small for any of them. Irritated, she kicked one of the walls. Plaster cracked and fell, revealing a tiny door, the perfect size for a large dog. _Huh, that's weird..._ She crouched, tried the key, and to her relief, the door opened. Unfortunately, it was far too small. Of course. Frustration had begun to fray Nami's nerves, and she had to bite her lip to keep from screaming. Was anything easy here?

Out of nowhere, a bottle appeared on the table.

 _Drink me,_ said the note on the bottle.

"Please, do _not_ be poison." Nami drank a little and grimaced at the taste. Abruptly, everything began shooting up, as if they were plants treated on steroid Miracle-Gro. _What is wrong with this place?!_ she wondered, then realized something—it wasn't that everything had grown. It was she that had shrunk! Nami flailed as she drowned in the rags of her own dress. Great, now she was tiny and naked.

She rolled up one of her huge socks, wrapping it around herself. Nami was exposed, but it was better than nothing. Picking up the key, she ran to the door and opened it, the light on the other side blinding her for a moment. Nami had hoped for many things, but not that.

Exotic plants of all colors and sizes, animals and insects that certainly did not—could not—exist in her world. It was incredible, this world, beautiful, and strangely...familiar.

"Nami, you did it!" She jumped in surprise. It was Chopper and he seemed very happy to see her. Nami took a step back; at her diminished height, the reindeer seemed far less cuddly. "I was afraid you wouldn't get through."

"Where have you been?" She demanded, irritated. "Weren't you going to help me get here?"

"But I helped!" he protested, intimidated by the redhead. "Everyone who doesn't live here has to go through that room! Sorry, Nami." The girl calmed down; the reindeer hadn't meant her any harm.

"Okay, there's a lot going on, I'm tense." Chopper admitted. "Come on, I'll take you to Franklen."

"Franklen?"

"He is our sage, he will answer your questions."

 _Finally someone who can explain to me what's going on._

She let herself be led by Chopper.

...

If staying at a ball full of people who hated her was already uncomfortable, being surrounded by flowers and animals that never stopped staring at her was even worse. And that wasn't even saying anything about the huge cloud of smoke that surrounded the whole place.

"Chopper," Nami whispered in his ear. "Which one is Franklen?"

"In the cloud of smoke, smoking. We're waiting to dissipate, " Chopper whispered back reverently.

"Is he still smoking?"

"Yes, he never stops smoking," said the reindeer.

"So how the smoke will dissipate?" Chopper opened his mouth but could not answer.

"Hm. Good question."

Nami sighed in defeat.

"I can help." A huge plant with long leaves began to fan the smoke away, clearing everyone's vision. A huge blue tufted caterpillar came into sharp focus, puffing away indolently.

"Franklen!" They shouted in unison.

"Super!" The caterpillar shouted back. Everyone but Nami went crazy. He continued excitedly, "Where's Nami? Where's Nami?! I want to see our SUPER Nami!"

"Oh, great Franklen," cried Chopper. "Nami's right here. Be yourself!"

Nami got up so the caterpillar could see her. Franklen pulled her huge body close to her, although not really touching her. Nevertheless, he made her uncomfortable, but she stayed quiet.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Nami. Nami Kingsleigh. "

"I decide what name you have, you stupid girl." Franklen seemed annoyed by Nami's response. "Until I decide, you stay quiet."

Nami felt something within her snap. First, she goes through the trouble of getting through the hallway. Then she's gawked at like some animal in the zoo. Nami did _not_ have the patience to deal with a third annoyance. She grabbed the caterpillar. "Listen to this and listen well," she growled quietly, her gaze chilling. "You tell me what I'm doing here or I'm leaving, because I will not be here listening to this sort of thing, do you understand me?" She released him and he pulled away from her quickly.

"T-Take her to the Hatter. If she's not related to _him_ , I'm a mushroom." Franklen returned to the huge mushroom, shaking. "A-and I'm not scared of you!"

"Come on, Nami," the reindeer pulled at his arm. "I'll take you there."

"I'll go along," a small mouse with long muzzle spoke.

"Usopp." He and Chopper seemed to know each other. Nami found that rat a little strange, but said nothing.

"KNAVE!" shouted a new voice.

"Shit!" Someone else shouted, and Nami saw Chopper and Usopp go pale, and knew something was wrong. Without much delicacy, they both took the girl's arms and began to run frantically.

"Chopper, what is it?! Who are we running from?"

Chopper ignored her.

"Please, what's going on?"

They took her to a high wood, where a narrow trail was hidden and watched. Nami pulled a branch aside.

Enormous feet trampled flowers, the animals were captured and some even killed. It was a massacre.

"Nami, we have to go." Usopp pulled her by the arm. She let herself be guided, in shock from the violence she witnessed.

This was not part of her father's stories.

...

Chopper and Usopp were worried about Nami, she was quiet. They expected the Hatter to cheer her up, he was always the best at it.

They were following a dark road, when they heard footsteps behind them.

"Chopper," Usopp called softly "we better run."

"No need to be afraid of me, Usopp," a greenish smoke surrounded them, Usopp trembled with fear anyway, and ran close to Nami, using her as a shield. The smoke condensed into a nearby tree in the form of a scowling cat.

"Chess," Chopper sighed relieved. "It's good to see you."

"Where are you going?" Asked the cat.

"Taking Nami to the Hatter, she'll be safe with him."

Chess grinned too big for a cat."I'll go with you."

…

Nami was calm, needed to be, she was walking with three very strange creatures in the middle of the forest and one of them, the strange smiling cat, appeared and disappeared with alarming frequency, delaying the trip. She had to keep her eyes wide open.

She considered her predicament. Chopper said he was taking her to a Hatter, was that a code? How could a Hatter help her in this situation? And did not any human beings live here? And most importantly, who was that Knave? And why would he destroy the animals and plants?

 **OOO**

Knave was annoyed, as he had never been before in his years of service. He was drinking in a bar when he had heard a very unpleasant rumor.

 _Tony Tony Chopper went to get Frau's daughter._

He had not heard Frau's name for years. At this point, it was even taboo. No one ever spoke the name of the old silver queen. It was with great satisfaction that he interviewed the dodo who shared the rumor. At first he refused to speak, but pliers and hot oil were enough to make that the bird open his beak and spill everything he knew. He gathered a troop and ran to Tony Tony Chopper's village, but he did not find the reindeer and none of the prisoners knew where he was.

"Soldiers, fetch the prisoners. We're going to the Red Fortress."

...

Knave knew it might just be a rumor, a lie told by a drunk, but his methods did not stir lies. He was sure of it. He walked through the great corridors of the fortress, the queen's office just ahead. He knocked on the door three times and a soft voice responded.

"My queen," he bowed.

"My beloved Knave," his queen's voice could cause the angels' song. "It's always a pleasure to see you."

Her queen wore a blood red gown, shoulders and neck exposed, revealing her soft, pristine white skin. Her long, straight black hair fell to her waist, and on her porcelain face was a soft, inviting smile. Perfect, unobtainable, and passionate.

"Queen Hancock," he stood at attention. "I bring you news. I did not want to worry you unnecessarily, but I must warn you" her smile diminished "I suspect that Frau's daughter is back in Wonderland."

Hancock got up from the table where she was, her face serious but still. She slipped up to him, graceful, deadly. "Why would you say that?" she asked softly. "Did you see her?"

"No, ma'am, but I have information that Tony Chopper was sent after her, "The queen turned away from the slightly irritated soldier. That was a bad sign. Chopper was a blue-nosed reindeer, the only animals in Wonderland that had the ability to cross dimensions as they pleased. But why now?

"Fifteen years had passed, it means the brat is eighteen now," murmured the brunette. "Knave, I want you to bring this reindeer to me, I want to know what he knows."

"And if I see the girl?"

"Kill her."

 **OOO**

Nami was happy to see the sunlight again. She thought she would never leave that forest again with the trio of idiots. They were in a clearing full of dried plants and leaves, the background had a large, completely destroyed mill, and in the middle of all this was a huge tea table for about twenty people. Something in this place was familiar to her. It felt like she knew this place and felt sad. Why did she feel sad?

"Hatter!" Usopp shouted "We have a surprise for you!" Glancing at the huge chair at the end of the table, Nami saw someone sitting there, asleep. He wore a dark red blazer with details here and there, a large necktie full of polka dots, and on his head a hat with a color she couldn't explain. It did not seem very reliable. What animal would he be?

Chopper sat in one of the chairs near the hatter, shaking him to wake him. A low snoring was the only answer he got.

"Usopp, I need help here!"

The mouse stood on the table and shouted. "Hatter, wake up! We brought you a feast of meat just for—"

"MEAT! Where is it?! Where's the banquet?" The Hatter jumped on the table, searching, by all appearances awake.

 _He's an ordinary man,_ thought Nami.

"It's a joke, Hatter." Usopp was dying to laugh with his face. "There's a person wanting to see you." Usopp pointed to the end of the table.

His eyes locked on her and for a moment she felt completely exposed. He was in shock and stood like this for a few seconds until a huge smile appeared on his face and he came running toward her.

"Nami!" He shouted happily. She had seen people happy to see her as Chopper and Usopp, but this hatter seemed to really shine with happiness. "You're the same size I saw you last time, how cool!"

Nami was still Chopper's size, the size of a three-year-old child.

"N-No, I just drank a potion and I got small" she explained. He was making her feel so self-conscious.

"Oh I see, I'll give you another one to grow, come here." He took her by the hand and half awkwardly led her to the chair next to him.

He took some candy and fruit and placed it in front of her. Nami made no ceremony of it; she was really hungry.

The Hatter laughed. "The cool thing about being small is that every piece of meat gets giant and tastier."

"You didn't give her meat, Hatter," Chess said, materializing in one of the chairs.

"Oh it's true. Do you want meat, Nami? "

"No, thank you very much," she declined politely. "It's ... Usopp and Chopper said you could help me."

"Hmm, and you want help with what?"

"Well, actually I wanted to understand why I'm here. My dad told me stories, but I never thought I'd come here." The hatter looked at her curiously. "And—and everyone seems to know me—you do, too—but tell me, have we met before?"

They exchanged glances, worrying Nami; she saw each one throwing the responsibility to each other and at the end throw it to the Hatter.

"Hmm, what do you know of Wonderland to begin with?"

"Little things, I think," she began. "He always made this place look epic, actually. There were two queens, one white and one red. The red one decided she wanted to rule Wonderland by herself, but she was mean and selfish. The white queen was good, intelligent and cared for her subjects so they stayed on her side, but the red one was stronger. Then the two started a war."

She observed everyone in the table; they were not surprised so she concluded what she was talking about was true. "He also said that there was another queen who was never crowned, a powerful queen who sacrificed herself for her beloved." Nami smiled wistfully, it was her favorite story. "My father was a romantic."

"Is that all?" Usopp said. "I thought Arthur would tell you more about us."

"My dad? And why would he have that much to say, Usopp? "

"Because he was our king!" Replied Usopp angrily. Chess snorted and Luffy sighed.

"Luffy, is this true?!" Luffy bowed his head and did not answer. "What happened? How come my father is the king of Wonderland? Was he born here? "

"No, Nami," the boy said. "He was born in the world where you live today. He came here by accident. He fell into a reindeer's burrow and got here."

"Reindeer's burrow?"

"Holes made by reindeer," answered Chopper. "They are so deep that they connect dimensions."

"Usually only rabbits make burrows," she pointed out.

"What are rabbits?"

"Never mind."

"The important thing is that he fell here and was the coolest guy in the world," said the Hatter with a smile.

"The story he told you is a little wrong too, Nami," Usopp said. "Arthur fell here in Wonderland and made a big mess because we had never seen a human before."

"He went to the castle where he met the three princesses and fell in love with the eldest, Frau." Chopper found a cotton candy and ate it happily. "It was a beautiful ceremony. The silver princess turned into silver queen."

"Everyone loved the king and queen and after a few years they had a daughter," Hatter looked at her fondly. "You, Nami."

"What?" She asked, shocked. Nami got up from the chair, indignant. "You ... you're saying that my father...that my mother, that my mother is not the…" Nami fell to her knees. They lied to her. They all lied.

"Nami, are you okay?" The hatter asked, made to touch her, but Nami turned away.

"Of course I'm not okay," she answered bitterly, "how would you feel if you knew your father and mother lied to you all your life? That my mom" tears stuck in her throat "that Margaret, the woman who took care of me my whole life, that I love more than my life, that" the cry came all at once "we're not family..."

Hatter pulled his chair up from hers, Nami was about 36 inches now so it was a little difficult to get close. He held her arms carefully to hurt not her, giving her a handkerchief to wipe away the tears. She accepted and wiped her face, but she still felt very sad.

"Nami," he said. "Listen to me, Nami. Just because she did not give you birth doesn't mean that she is not your mother." She looked at him. "She raised you, fed you and loved you like a daughter. You two are a family, Nami. "

She stared at him for seconds that seemed like hours. He was right. Margaret never mistreated her, never made her feel lonely or unprotected; she could have ignored her, but no, she was the mother that Nami always respected and admired.

"Thank you, Hatter."

He laughed once more. "You can call me Luffy."

"Luffy." She liked the sound of that name on her lips. "Luffy?"

"What is it?

"What happened to Frau?"

Luffy's jaw hardened at the question. "The Red Queen loved your father too, and when he chose Frau instead, she went crazy. The Red Queen killed her parents and took control of everything. She made the Red Fortress her castle and attacked towns and cities." He gulped some tea. "Your parents and Princess White resisted, but Hancock was strong. She stole Frau's weapon and threatened to kill you and the whole kingdom if Arthur did not accept her as his queen. Frau did not want to see you die so she sent you and your father away, where the Red Queen could not reach you."

"And why she didn't go along?"

"Only beings from your world can live there, Nami." Chopper replied. "I can only get through because my ancestors were from there, but found a gate to this world and decided to stay."

"Frau died protecting you two, Nami," Luffy continued, "you have two incredible mothers."

"Yes," she smiled. "Yes, I do."

"Hatter, I have to go." Chopper commented from down the table "Are you taking her to White Queen?"

"Yes, I will, soon."

"I'll meet you there, Nami!" he said, and disappeared into the woods.

"White Queen? So my aunt is still alive?"

"Yes," Luffy grinned.

"Hatter!" Someone cried in the woods.

"Shit," Luffy mumbled, taking a potion from his pocket. "Drink this, Nami." Hesitantly, she put the bottle to her lips and drank, shrinking to the size of an orange. "Be quiet, okay?"

He placed her inside a clean pot and hid it in his lap under the tablecloth. Knave was a pain in the ass, but hopefully would not create any problems.

"Look who's here, the Lone Hatter." Knave was wearing black armor from head to toe, his cynical smile ever-present on his face.

"Want some tea, Knave?" Luffy asked innocently.

"Not today. I'm working," he said looking around "I'm looking for the reindeer Chopper. Do you know where he is?"

"No, why?"

"My queen wishes to see him, it seems that Chopper is suspected of treason." Luffy frowned.

"Betrayal? And what did he do?"

"What he wants to do, my dear Hatter," replied Knave, "is to bring little Nami back, if he hasn't already. Do you know anything, Hatter?"

"Why would I know?"

"Because," he whispered, leaning in close, "running into your arms is the first thing she would do." Luffy could feel his breath rank against his face. "I mean, think about it. You've been waiting day and night for her return, without ever leaving this place you promised to meet—"

"Shut up, Knave." He cut him off. "Neither one is here, so leave me alone."

"That's how you'll stay, Hatter," the soldier replied, standing back up. "Because when I find the princess, I'm going to take her head to Red. You won't see her again." Luffy stared at him with red-rimmed eyes but did not move. "Good day, Hatter."

He rode off.

Luffy gripped the teapot so hard it splintered, startling Nami.

"Luffy!" She called, scared. Realizing what he did, he opened the teapot and took out a super embarrassed Nami wrapped in a pile of cloth.

"Eh? What happened to your clothes, Nami?"

"I shrank and they did not, idiot."

"Oh sorry, I'll make another one for you." He took a few pieces of the huge cloth and a scissor.

"You know how to sew?"

"I'm not a hatter just in name, Nami," he smiled. It was a simple, beautiful dress, all blue, the exact size of it, when he finished.

"Thank you." She slipped into the pile of clothes and dressed herself. "It's perfect, Luffy!"

"Shishishi, you're welcome." Luffy took Nami's hand and put her on his hat. "I'll take you to the white queen."

"In the hat? Can not I walk in my normal size? "

"This way is much more fun!" Nami sighed, knowing at that moment she would not be back to her normal size any time soon.

Luffy went down a path full of dry trees, melancholic and handsome at the same time.

"Luffy?"

"Hm?"

"Tell me about my parents?" Luffy considered the request.

"What you want to know?"

"What were they like?"

"Hmm, they were cool I guess. I was very small when I met them," he said thoughtfully.

"I barely talked to them, you wanted to play with me all the time, and you would not let me do anything." Nami leaned on the edge of the top hat to stare at the hatter who looked at her amused.

"Did you play with me when I was little?"

"Yes, every day."

"Now I know why I feel so comfortable with you."

He laughed, and stopped abruptly. Something was wrong. He looked to the side. Someone was following them.

 _Knave._

"What is it, Luffy?" He took his hat and set it on the ground.

"Promise me you'll be quiet here, Nami; you can not say a word. No matter what happens. Do you understand?" Luffy whispered urgently.

Understanding the gravity of the situation, she nodded. Luffy hid his hat well between the leaves, but Nami could still see everything that happened.

Luffy went to the middle of the road. The sound of footsteps was clear now; he should have known that Knave would keep an eye on him. Well, at least he'd leave Chopper alone.

Five cards surrounded him plus the Knave, who seemed very pleased with himself behind the helmet that covered half of his face.

"You've always been a lousy liar, Luffy."

"Don't call me that," snapped the hatter.

"Why not? Were we not we friends when children?" The soldier spoke mockingly. "Or have you not forgiven me yet? "

"You were there with the red queen that night, and you did nothing," he whispered miserably.

"I would have not changed anything." The Knave motioned for the guards who had surrounded the hatter.

Nami, who watched the whole scene, was afraid for Luffy and waited for the worst when he saw the five spears surrounding him. She was about to shout his name when she saw Luffy jump and deflect all spears at the same time. In the air he struck a powerful punch at one of the guards who fell to the ground, the helmet completely destroyed.

Luffy came down and barely had time to deflect when the second came toward him with a sword; he took the weapon from the soldier's hand and hit him with a hard, heavy knee. Terrified, the remaining three cards ran at him at the same time. Luffy jumped up and, using the middle's head as support, kicked the two of them and gave a strong kick in the back of the third, defeating them.

"Amazing," whispered Nami, impressed. Luffy did not use weapons or armor, but his speed and agility. He fought gracefully, but did not kill his enemies.

"I should not expect less from you, Hatter," said the Knave, "what am I going to say to my queen now?" Luffy did not respond. "Give me the Princess, Luffy. I know you have her. "

"Never."

He sighed.

"You disappoint me." Knave took off his helmet.

"No!" The word left her mouth before she could do anything. It wasn't possible—not him, not here!

 _Sanji._

Sanji was the Queen's Knave.

* * *

 **Oh Sanji, you mean hehehe.**

 **Please send me some reviews!**

 **Until next :D**


	3. Chapter 3 - Storm

**Hello guys ^^, I'm really, really sorry for the delay :(**

* * *

"Luffy." The Knave loosened his belt with the sword and tossed it aside, and discarding the helmet as well. "The way you fight—it's reckless, unpredictable—crazy, really, just like you." The hatter smiled. "But I'm stronger than you now. Today, I'll take you to my queen. "

"You've never beat me in a fight, Sanji" Luffy reminded him, bracing himself.

Sanji laughed "That changes today."

The two of them charged each other, kicking and punching. Luffy knew that Sanji was good with a sword, but that was not his real weapon. That man could destroy rocks with bare feet; one of his kicks could incapacitate a normal man for at least ten minutes.

Sanji did not expect this agility from the hatter; after all, many years he remained without fighting, waiting for the princess' return in the same armchair—every day for the last five years! He had wasted his life. Sanji smirked."Was it worth it, Luffy? Waiting for a princess who doesn't care about this world?"

Nami felt her heart twist at his words.

"What do you know about her?!" Luffy blindly jabbed at his opponent, who dodged. "She cried over what you did, you know, with those animals and flowers!"

Luffy was losing his temper, and Sanji took advantage of this, kicking him very hard in the stomach. The hatter flew backwards twenty feet, before landing very hard on his rear.

"Luffy!" The name had leaped past her lips before Nami could register what she was saying. Immediately, she clamped a hand over her treacherous mouth.

Like a hunter assured of his prey, Sanji turned towards the sound, grinning sadistically. "Oh, so there you are, _princess."_ Nami swallowed. The blonde's gaze, always so loving towards her in the Upper world, was now filled with a mocking hatred. "I should've known those idiots would shrink you." He pulled out a dagger. "Stay still and do not complicate my work." Nami was paralyzed; she was frozen with terror—she couldn't move—her only chance was—

"NO!" the hatter roared in fury. "Don't touch her!"

Luffy summoned his remaining energy and fly a punch and promptly fell to his knees. Knave fell on the ground, unconscious.

"Luffy!" Nami tripped out of the top hat and ran to the exhausted brunette. "Luffy, are you alright?" She was horrified to see the hatter risk so much for her sake, and clutched his enormous fingers.

"Yes, it's just that it's been a long time since I've been in a fight. I just need to eat something," he took her in his hand carefully and sat up very slowly. It really was sweet, how distressed she was.

"You need to rest, Luffy. Is there somewhere we can stay?"

"I know a place."

...

After a bit of a trek, they arrived in a small cave, the entrance of which was covered with large leaves; if you did not know of its existence, it would pass unnoticed. A perfect hiding place.

Luffy left his top hat and Nami on the floor and then leaned against the wall, breathing heavily.

"Luffy ..." began Nami hesitantly.

Luffy anticipated her concern. "Sanji's kicks are amazing. At the time they do not hurt so much, but the post-effect is horrible."

Nami noticed that he held his stomach tightly. It was so frustrating—she wanted to help, but her ridiculous size did not help at all. She had to do something.

"Luffy" she said softly. "Give me the potion to grow. So I can get help."

He frowned at her. He did not seem to like the idea of her walking around alone, especially not in these times. "Please, Luffy. I want to help, and if you do not give it to me, I'll go out and look for help anyway."

He thought of saying something, but gave up. "Okay. Eat it," he sighed resignedly, handing over one of the tiny iced cakes.

Nami took a bite and ate it. She felt strange, like when she drank the potion She closed her eyes, feeling the change. When she opens them again, the cave had another perspective.

"Thank you, Luffy." She turned to him "Luffy?"

The man in question had his eyes determinedly fixed to the ground, and his cheeks would have put tomatoes to shame. "Your clothes," he mumbled.

Nami looked at herself. She was completely naked. "Don't look!" She squawked, embarrassed.

"Here, take my coat." He took off the red overcoat and gave it to her. The redhead snatched it.

Nami was pink, her face on fire. This was by far the most embarrassing experience of her entire life.

"Nami ..."

"Don't _look_ at me!" The coat was large, but tiny for the redhead's purposes. It was up about four fingers above her knee, and her generous breasts were compressed into the fabric as well as her hips. For the first time in her life the girl cursed her attributes.

"It's okay," Luffy said, trying not to laugh at her face. "It happens to everyone who takes this potion."

"It's not normal to me!" she cried without looking at him. "I feel so exposed."

"You're beautiful, so relax." He wanted to laugh, but his aching stomach did not help. Nami, rolled her eyes.

 **OOO**

Sanji woke up with a terrible headache. _Damn_ Hatter, he would pay for that humiliation.

"Knave, can you get up?" Asked one of the cards, holding out his hand. Sanji looked at its hand and refused help, getting up by himself.

"I'm fine, any soldier down?"

"No sir, he did not kill any."

 _Damn,_ thought the blonde. _I'll make him swallow that arrogance._ "Regroup, let's leave in one hour. I may not know where they are, but I know where they are going."

"Yes sir."

 **OOO**

Luffy was asleep. _He'll recover faster this way,_ thought Nami. Not wanting to stand still, she left the cave to find something to eat, or at least something that looked edible.

The flowers and plants here were completely different from her world. She saw a fruit that looked like a pear. Nami was about to touch it when a voice issued from somewhere around her foot. "If you don't want to dance for a whole day, you'd better not eat that fruit." It was Franklen, perched atop a mushroom, smoking.

"It's good to see you again, Franklen." Nami said curtly; she did not like the caterpillar much.

"Are you looking for food for the Hatter?" He inquired. The redhead paled. Was their location so obvious? Noting her concern, Franklen added "It's because I know the young man and I know Knave is after you both. The cave is the best hiding place he has."

Nami nodded, relieved. "I understand."

"If you want to help him, take these blue leaves to the wounds and those red fruits to eat," he said, pointing.

"Thank you, Franklen."

Nami returned to the cave with the leaves and fruit. Luffy was still asleep, his expression uneasy as if in a nightmare. She came close to him very slowly; he could think it was a threat and hurt her by accident.

"Luffy," she stroked his face cautiously with her thumb. "Luffy, wake up—" he grabbed her arms tightly. "Come on, Luffy, it's just a dream, wake up," Nami called louder this time.

"Ace ...Sabo..." he murmured. The weeping, desperate voice made Nami's heart ache.

"Luffy!" She shouted this time and that seemed to do the job, Hatter's eyes popped open, he looked startled, not recognizing where he was at first. She stood still, watching what he would do. Out of nowhere, he pulled her into a hug, burying his face in her neck, breathing deeply "Lu—"

"You're here," he asked quietly, the sound of his voice chilling her pale skin. "I'm going to open my eyes and you'll still be here, won't you?" Nami stroked his dark hair to calm him and reassure her presence.

"Yes, Luffy," she whispered. "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." She was surprised herself to find it true. The girl wanted to go home, but also wanted about know this world of her father's stories, she wanted to know why everyone seemed happy and hopeful to see her, why such a terrible man looked exactly like Sanji from her world and she wanted to know more about this hatter who seemed willing to lose his life to protect her.

After Luffy calmed down and let Nami go, he took the red fruit and ate them all at once. "That was a good snack, now let's go to the castle," he said with a grin.

"We should stay, Luffy," she said. "It's almost dark, we're both exhausted and you're still hurt."

"I'm alright, Nami, look." Luffy got up at once and grimaced.

"It's not okay, now lie there." She took the blue leaves and gave it to him "Here, put it on your stomach."

"You meanie," he muttered. Nami laughed at him.

The two of them were in a comfortable silence. Nami reviewed the day's events. The strangest thing she thought would happen today was be Sanji's proposal, but look where she was now. Sanji, why was he here?

"Nami."

"Hm? What is it Luffy? "

"Where did you find those leaves and fruits?"

 _So slow!_ She thought. "Outside—Franklen told me to get these."

"You shouldn't have left," he said seriously. "Knave is still after you."

"I know, but I couldn't stay here and do nothing, you were hurt and hungry. I had to do something." Luffy stared at her for a few seconds.

"Alright, you're fine, so..." he rose again, and did not seem to feel any pain "I'll get some wood to light a fire, I'll be right back," he said as he left. Luffy did not want to leave her alone so came back quickly. He lit the fire easily and stood there, enjoying the warm light.

"Luffy?" He looked at her, inviting her to continue "Who's Knave?" He tensed.

"The red queen's right hand, does everything she says."

"Were you friends?" Luffy nodded. "What happened?"

"I don't know" he replied. "He had always been friends with Red since he was little. He said he fell in love and wanted to see her happy." He stirred the embers with a stick. "Are you scared of him?"

"Is not that it, is just..." What could she say? That he looked like her future groom in the other world? "Never mind."

"... Okay." The crackling sound of the bonfire covered the silence that fell on them.

"Thank you, Luffy"

"Hm? For what, Nami?" He asked confused.

"For everything, I think." She looked at him and realised he understood nothing. Rolling her eyes, she continued. "For protecting me, for taking care of me and for being so kind to me, I..." He breathed deeply. "I know I should remember you and I know that you expected a different person from the one in front of you right now, but... I want you to know that I trust you. "

Luffy stared at her in surprise, he was happy, very happy to hear it from her. He wanted to say that she is everything he expected for in the last few years. He said, instead, "You're welcome, Nami."

She smiled.

Nami got ready for bed. Luffy gave her something he called a "bubble plant" for her to use as a pillow, which, though odd, was very comfortable. She soon fell asleep through exhaustion, although knowing she would wake up soon, whether she wanted to or not because of the rain.

…

 _It was a rainy night, with lots of lightning striking the sky. Little 5-year-old Luffy slept peacefully in his bed when he heard desperate knocks on his door. He got up sleepy, knowing who it was on the other side._

 _The door flung open, and a cluster of reddish-orange hair jumped through it._

 _"Nami." He grabbed her shoulders to keep her from falling "It's just rain."_

 _"'Uffy," she couldn't even say his name. "Scared," she shivered, her eyes fastened on the darkness._

 _"Come on in, then." He took the 2-year-old girl to the bed with him, covering both of them, making a fort._

 _It was always like this, Nami was dying of fear from the thunder, and on nights like this it was not uncommon for her to run into Luffy's room and sleep with him. Her parents already tried to stay with her and take her to their bed, but the little one just calmed down in the little boy's arms. Frau and Arthur woke up worried about Nami, went to her room and found it empty, but knew where she had gone. They opened the door carefully so as not to wake them. Nami and Luffy slept peacefully, hugging each other._

…

Nami woke up feeling great. She hated rainy nights, and could never rest, but this one was better than ever—she didn't wake up, not even once. Nami tried to stretch herself when she felt two strong arms around her and froze.

 _Who…?_

She turned her neck slowly and what was her surprise to see the Hatter himself embracing her in his sleep. Her face turned bright red. Nami released herself as fast as she could from him. Luffy slept peacefully, seemed recovered from yesterday's fight.

She could still feel the warmth of his arms on her body. She resorted to try to dispel the sensation, Nami lived in a society with almost no casual physical contact with the opposite sex, something reserved only to husband and wife, so it was not surprising her reaction. For a girl in Nami's social standing, waking up next to a man other than her husband was enough to destroy any chance of future marriages and social relationships.

She decided to leave those worries for later, here was not England. She was more interested in why Luffy, who yesterday was on the other side of the cave last night, decided to take such liberties with her in the middle of the night. She thought she could trust him, was she mistaken in her judgment of him? What more freedoms did he take? She came and shook him slowly.

"Luffy," she called. "Luffy!" She shook him harder, feeling him react.

He looked at her and smiled with the energy of a thousand suns, seemed very happy to see her, Nami felt overwhelmed by the emotions of those sweet eyes.

"Good morning, Nami." He sat down on the floor in front of her. "Did you sleep well despite the storm?"

"Luffy we have to talk, you have no right to ..." the sentence died in her throat when she thought of what he just said. "How do you know I can't sleep on a stormy night? Nobody knows that, there's no way you can know that." She drew back, intimidated.

"Of course I do!" Luffy was puzzled that she'd walk away. "We slept together when we were kids."

"What?!" Nami rose from the ground in shock, what was he saying? "Luffy if you're making this up..."

"I'm not," he assured "You used to come to my room and lay by my side." He came closer to her this time. "It rained very hard last night and you were trembling so I held you to calm you down, that's all. "

"I...I believe you." Nami knew Luffy would not do anything she did not want, he already made it clear he would protect her. Besides, she'd never slept so well in her life, his warmth was so familiar. "Thank you, Luffy. It's just a lot..."

"No problem," he patted her head. "Come on, I'll get you to Marmoreal."

"Marmoreal?"

"It's the White queen's castle." Luffy put the top hat on, ready to go.

 **OOO**

White was in her garden, her subjects following behind a small distance, ensuring a minimum of privacy for their ruler, she was not allowed at any time to be alone, there was always someone watching her and assuring her safety. One of the guards came rushing toward her.

"Your majesty, Usopp brings news." The stern little mouse right behind him nodded seriously.

"Thank you. Please lend us some privacy." The guard bowed and left. White turned to the little animal with a smile on her face. "It's good to see you, Usopp."

"White Queen, Nami has returned to Wonderland." White's smile finally turned from the painted mask of all courtiers to that of a relieved ruler.

"Where is she, Usopp?" She asked. "Do not tell me that..."

"Stay calm," he assured her. "She's with the Hatter."

Her smile subsided. "How is he?"

"Very happy to see her, but Knave is behind them so they are taking a longer route."

"I worry about him, he's been very stable in the last few years, but with her back..."

"He'd go after her anyway—maybe with her around, he'll finally be alright."

"I hope so."

 **OOO**

Nami hated storms, but the days after them were always pleasant with the scent of the plants and the drops of water falling from the leaves like precious stones. Flowers in that place were of exotic shades of blue, green, and even black.

"What are you looking at?" Luffy asked.

"I've never seen black roses before," she bent to pick them up. "They're beautiful."

"Don't touch them." He caught her hand before she touched the flower "The thorns are poisonous."

"Oh…" She pulled away, still holding the brunette's hand. "So, beautiful, but deadly."

"Exactly." He pulled her to follow him. "Come on."

Luffy knew that Knave would not give up until Nami was inside Marmoreal barrier. Every minute closer to the castle was also another minute closer to him—he would have to fight again to protect the redhead.

 **We should kill him next time, he wil take her from us.**

The hatter ignored the thought. Instead he watched Nami out of the corner of his eye and smiled as he watched her marvel at her homeland, the land from which she should never have left.

* * *

 **Did you like it? No? Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4 - Marmoreal

**First of all, I'd like to say how sorry I am. I never meant for NIW to have this hiatus, but I've lost contact with my previous beta and there were too many things happening in my life, but no more. For now, I intend to upload every two weeks and weekly on january. I hope you like this chapter :)**

 **All my love to my dearest new betas, Bellgram and Almar-chan.**

* * *

Sanji knew the Hatter would avoid the main road as much as possible, but, in the end, it was the only way to get to Marmoreal. And the blond would be there to greet them. White's castle was an impenetrable fortress thanks to its natural barrier emanating from the marble of its walls; in addition, Marmoreal recognizes the White Queen as his master so anyone with ill intentions towards her was immediately hurled out of the damn castle. Luffy knew as soon as they cross the White Garden, the barrier boundary, Nami would be unreachable.

"Sir" the card he placed as a lookout called "They're here"

"Very well, on your positions."

 **OOO**

The moment his feet touched the main road, Luffy knew something was wrong, he didn't know what though.

"Wow" heard Nami say "Is that Marmoreal?"

"Shishishi yes, it is."

Nami was not a commoner, she'd seen wonderful castles and mansions of all kinds, but Marmoreal was ... Spectacular. It seemed out of a fairy tale, its complex structure all covered in white marble, a heavenly touch in the morning light.

"It's beautiful" the redhead was delighted with the sight, that place was exactly as her father had described in his stories, worthy of a queen. Again that nostalgic feeling crossed her body and she was happy, because, even unconsciously, she knew she was home.

Suddenly, Luffy grabbed her hand and shouted "Run!"

Nami wanted to ask why they were running, but her question was answered when she heard the sound of several horses coming towards them, she looked back and saw a pair of hate-filled blue eyes staring at her.

"Sanji."

The horses were obviously faster and didn't take long to reach the couple, Luffy and Nami were surrounded by five cards and the Knave, all on horseback and willing to kill.

"Look who we have here, you've become a beautiful woman, Nami, but a princess shouldn't dress in such ways" Nami became self-conscious of her appearance, still wearing Luffy's overcoat as clothing, her legs were on display for anyone to see. And to make it worse, that face of his reminded her of her life in the other world with its rules and displeasures

"She's no less princess because of her clothes" Luffy pulled her close to him "Nami's better in that overcoat than Hancock is in those fancy clothes of hers."

Sanji drew his sword and pointed the blade at the redhead who shivered before it.

"Will Nami be so good when I tear her apart?"

"Get away from her" Luffy's eyes went red "Or I will not hold it back against you" Nami stared at Luffy, his voice was different, darker and furious, blood lusting in his words.

"You're a coward, Luffy" Sanji approached, apparently blind to the hatter's fury in front of him. "You waited 150 years for her return and look, she doesn't remember you, doesn't know who you are, and certainly doesn't lo-"

 **"That's enough!"** Luffy stepped forward against Sanji.

The blonde thought the brunette was an easy target because of his anger, but to his surprise, a sadistic smile appeared on the once innocent hatter. He threw him a raw kick in the abdomen, then another in the back and then a kick on his face, throwing Sanji away.

The Hatter watched with pleasure as the man fell down coughing blood. How long has it been since the last he felt like this? So ... free? He turned to the trembling cards on their horses.

 **"So, who's next?"** The cards didn't think twice and fled, abandoning their leader.

The Hatter saw Sanji moving, he took the Knave's sword on the ground with clear intentions towards his opponent. Sanji was still dizzy so he did not notice the dark-haired approaching. The Hatter had lost many things because of the Knave. He would not let him to harm anyone else. He raised the blade to strike when Nami appeared and stood between him and the blonde. Her gaze was pure horror and sadness. Why did she look at him like that? Didn't she understand he was doing that for her? To protect her?

"Enough, Luffy." Her voice was shaken, but determined. There was something wrong with him, she could feel, those eyes full of hatred... he wasn't her Hatter.

Hers? When did she start thinking like that?

 **"Stand aside, princess"** He ordered. **"He does not deserve it."**

Nami took a step forward slowly, afraid to annoy him, then another and another until she touched him. The Hatter hesitated for a moment and his eyes regained some of his usual sweetness. She was afraid, he was acting weird, but she would not let him kill Sanji and regret it later.

"He can't fight anymore, let him go."

 **"You don't understand, princess."** He lowered his sword **"He can not live after what he has done. He saw his mother die and did nothing."** Nami felt her throat burn with tears, but she held on.

"What happened to you?" Nami had an inconsolable expression on her face and the Hatter finally seemed to wake up, she was devastated and he was responsible. He dropped his sword and walked away.

 **"I did not mean to scare you"** he said, much calmer now  " **We shall see you again, princess.** "

"What…?"

"Nami?" The red of his eyes disappeared. Luffy looked at the redhead and took a scare. "Nami you are...?" He stopped himself. "Let's go to Marmoreal before he wakes up."

Luffy started walking without looking back, Nami followed.

Nami tried to understand what had happened. Luffy became another person at that moment, as if he was possessed. He was angry, mad with resentment. And why did Knave say that a hundred and fifty years had passed?

 **OOO**

The White queen stood at the entrance of the garden waiting for Nami and Luffy to arrive. It was not something worthy of a queen to expect her visitors literally at the doorstep, but she decided to throw decorum through the window for her niece.

Was she more like Arthur or Frau? Did she had short hair or was long as her mother's? Doesn't matter, she just wanted to see her.

"Miss White!" That voice she knew, it was from her beloved Hatter "We're here!"

Miss White looked at the person behind the dark-haired and was startled. Frau? Was that Frau? No, the reddish-orange hair and the brown eyes didn't deceive, it was Nami. Nami was back. She wanted to go to them, but she could not leave the barrier, it prevented bad people from entering, but since the war began, Marmoreal also prevented her, the queen herself, from leaving.

"It's good to see you, Luffy." He didn't bow to her and Miss White was fine with it, it was his way. "Was everything okay on the trip here?" His features hardened, it did not go well at all, but then she would ask later about it. "Nami?"

The redhead looked exhausted, yet did her best to appear polite. Miss White saw that she was wearing Luffy's overcoat ' _they shrank her'_ **she concluded. She was as beautiful as Frau, but the eyes and hair were undoubtedly Arthur's. A perfect match.**

"Your majesty" she bowed quickly. Miss White smiled and held the girl's chin carefully.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Nami, although I expected in a few more clothes." Nami blushed from head to toe. The queen chuckled lightly "Come on, let's get you something warm to dress. Luffy, Terracotta-san is finishing lunch. "

"Seriously!?" Luffy wiped the drool from his mouth. "I'll see you later, Nami." Saying that, he ran off.

Nami took a deep breath and White noticed. Something happened between these two.

The queen led her through the vast corridors of the castle. Everyone bowed slightly when they passed and Miss White answered with a smile. They turned into a hallway full of doors and entered the last one on the left. The room was simple but elegant, all the furniture was white with gold details, it also had a huge balcony and a king-size bed.

"I hope you like it" said the queen. "This corridor has only mine, yours and Luffy's room, so it's very are also two guards at each end if anything maid is in the room attached just waiting for you, so you can get properly dressed" Nami made a point of speaking, but Miss White was quicker. "We'll talk when you're done. I ordered tea."

"Alright," she went to the other room.

...

Nami came back from the dressing room wearing a light blue dress. The sleeves were elbow height made of dark blue lace. Her long orange hair caught in a loose bun, a few strands falling on her face. A Princess.

"This dress looks great on you, Nami." Miss White said while sitting (sat) on a small table on the porch, hot tea awaited them.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." The maid bowed and left quickly. Nami sat in the chair facing the smiling queen.

"My name is Robin, Nami." She took the teapot and served them both before the redhead could do something. "I ask you to call me that way whenever you want."

"Robin?" Nami thought the name matched her more than Miss White, not that it did not justify everyone calling her that, the woman was white from head to toe except for her calm and observant blue eyes.

"That's right." Robin sipped some tea. "Now tell me, how are you? How do you feel?"

The redhead considered that. Okay? Physically yes, mentally she was still confused by the turnaround her life took. She wanted to know so much, especially about herself and her parents. She felt that Robin would not hide anything so she decided to ask.

"Luffy told me that Frau, that is, my mother was left behind the night my father and I fled." She took a deep breath before asking, "Is she dead?" Robin gave her a condescending smile.

"As far as I know, yes, Hancock took Frau that night, so I can not answer for sure."

"I see." Nami took some of her tea. It was chamomile.

"Hancock, what kind of woman is she?" Robin thought before she answered.

"If you ask a man from the village, she is a tyrant. If you ask one of my soldiers she is the enemy, but for me ..." Robin sipped her tea "She is my sister and a woman who chose the wrong man to love and went mad for it." Nami stared at her with wide eyes. She understood at that moment that Robin had the most difficult position among everyone in the kingdom: she must put her feelings aside and consider what was best for her people and destroy her sister. She was fully aware of her role.

"I'm sorry, Robin" and she felt it, she really did.

"Thank you, Nami." Robin took a brownie and took a bite. "Now let me ask you a question. What happened to you and Luffy on the way here? Usopp showed up here yesterday and hinted that you guys had a good dynamic" something in White's tone seemed she was asking about something very specific, as if to confirm a suspicion.

"Knave chased us. He and Luffy were fighting, but the second time ..." Nami closed her eyes, not wanting to remember "After that we came here."

"Nami" Robin was serious, her posture erect "What did Luffy do?" Nami took a deep breath.

"Luffy snapped, Sanji was lying on the ground and he wanted to continue the fight" Robin reached for her hand and held it, conveying safety. "I was afraid, Robin, I barely know him, but I know he wouldn't do such a thing in his right mind, not with those red eyes ... "

"Red eyes?!" If Robin was shocked before now she was terrified. This was too fast, Had she underestimated Luffy's feelings so much?

"Robin, what was it? What are not you telling me?" Miss White seemed lost in thought, was it wise to tell Nami now? No, best not, at least not everything.

"He ... Luffy comes from a very traditional family of hatters. In the manufacture of hats they use mercury, a substance that drives the person mad in the long run." She paused for a second, weighing the words "Luffy enters into a state of insanity when he is in danger, but keep in mind that he will never hurt you, understand?"

"But Miss White, if mercury is so dangerous, why not stop using it? Or maybe create an antidote?"

"There is only one way to heal it, but it is beyond our grasp at the moment."

"What is it? What can we do to help him?" Robin frowned, finding this insistence curious.

"Is he so frightening, Nami? Is that why you want to heal him?" The redhead was a little offended by the question. Luffy was not scaring, but the idea of losing his smile to that creature was.

"Luffy protected me, brought me here, he owed me nothing and risked his life for me, I want to return the favor." Robin smiled, Nami did not know anything.

"Nami, you do not owe him anything either because you did not force him and I think no one can force him to do anything, he's that kind of man. Besides, he really likes you." Nami blushed at the comment "Not surprising since you've spent thirty years together. "

"Wait, thirty years? What do you mean, I'm not that old, neither are you, let alone Luffy."

"Time works differently here, Nami," said Robin. "A year in your world is ten years in our world." Theoretically, we age at the same time as people in the other world, but our sense of time is completely years have passed for you, but for us and Luffy, it was one hundred and fifty. You and your father fled from here on your thirtieth birthday. "

Nami sank in her chair, thirty years, she's lived here for thirty years! She stayed with her father and Frau for thirty years. She stayed with Luffy for thirty years. Her affection for him grew more and more with this discovery, even with that dark side he possessed. She wanted to help him, Robin mentioned that there was a cure.

"Robin, what's the cure for Luffy? Where can I find it?" Robin began to speak, but someone knocked on the door. Robin had him enter.

"Your Majesty, Your Highness" was the maid who helped Nami to dress "Lunch is served."

"Come on, Nami, Luffy is not aware of this insane side of him, so do not mention it, understand?" Robin used a tone that left no room for argument, then, with no choice, Nami nodded.

 **OOO**

Knave was not in a good mood, not really. He managed to let Nami escape and take a beating the same day. Damn cards, he would kill each one of them when he returned to the Red Fortress. He did not want to admit it, but he was careless, didn't imagine that Luffy would be so extreme in protecting the little princess. The man became an animal, cruel, blood-thirsty and ready to grind anyone who crossed his path.

He got up, his horse, loyal to death, waiting for him in a nearby tree. He rode and galloped to his queen in total shame, how could he disappoint her in such a way?

It was not long before he arrived at the Red Fortress, one of the cards received him saying that the queen was waiting for him. He went to Miss Red's office. Honestly, no matter how much he loved his sovereign, he was not in the mood to see her, he felt frustrated and angry, not with her but with his own lack of power and insight. He disappointed her and did not deserve to be by her side.

He knocked on the door and it didn't take long before he was allowed to enter. Hancock was drinking tea quietly, her countenance was calm, angelic, and Sanji could do nothing but admire her. How beautiful she was.

"Your Majesty" bowed in respect. Miss Red just looked at him.

"Sanji."

"I bring you bad news, my queen" the blonde frowned in anguish "Nami returned to Wonderland and-"

"I know."

"Beg you pardon?" What did she mean? Did someone tell her before? Did she know about his failure? So why was he still alive in her presence? Hancock did not tolerate mistakes, even his'.

"I know that Nami has returned and that she got into Marmoreal because of your failure." Her voice and expression did not change at all, as if she wasn't not accusing him. "You disappointed me, Knave." Sanji bowed his head in shame.

"Yes, Your Majesty," he said. Hancock got up from her comfy chair and came up, lifting his chin to look at her.

"You want to know how I know that?" she made a light touch on the blond's face and Sanji could not stop the pleasurable sensation that crossed his body from head to toe "Five cards returned earlier and reported ... and after finding out they left you behind I cut their heads" he stared at her in surprise, she killed those soldiers for him? "I'm mad at you for losing the brat, but you're worth a thousand of these useless soldiers, Sanji." She walked away and went to the window.

Sanji was frozen on the spot, it was the happiest day of his entire life, not only did the queen forgave him, but also secured her esteem for him. He was on cloud nine.

"However," she continued, "I will not give you another chance, my dear Knave. We have the advantage of having something they want very much and I know that Nami will come to pick it up personally.

"Oh yes, and when she comes, it will be the perfect opportunity, I will arrange the details, Your Majesty, I will not disappoint you again."

"You better not. You're dismissed, Knave." The man bowed and left, leaving the queen with her thoughts.

Hancock sat down on her desk and opened a drawer, from which she drew a wand about one foot long, all white with gold details.

"Lightning," she murmured to the object, "How many miseries will you bring this time?"

 **OOO**

Lunch went relatively quiet, Miss White tried to make Nami as comfortable as possible, but it was difficult with everyone analyzing her every move. She felt like a strange being from another land, well, technically she was, but they could be a little more discreet. Apparently, Robin ordered no one to disturb her with questions, so the only ones who spoke with her were Usopp and Chopper who arrived shortly after them that day. She was happy to see familiar faces.

Luffy seemed to ignore anything but the huge mountain of food in front of him, which was really gigantic by the way. Nami asked Robin if it was normal for him to eat so much and the queen assured him that he ate the largest portion in the kitchen in order so to not monopolize the table. Nami was shocked at the idea. The hatter did not exchange glances with her all lunch and it hurt her, Nami got used to his presence and constant attention and not having it was unpleasant. She would talk to him later.

Watching the dark-haired she noticed some things, not about him particularly, but about the people around him. Despite being the most scandalous in the table and not having the least etiquette, Luffy still sat on the queen's left side (Nami sat on the right side) with no complaints from the other guests and if the Wonderland etiquette was at least similar to that of England, that was the second place of honor. The servants came and served Robin first, then Nami and then Luffy, as if he were royalty himself.

Thinking about it, Luffy's chambers were in the same corridor as hers and Miss White's, and the queen made sure that no one else was there. Was Luffy a close relative of Robin and hers? The idea did not seem so bad. It meant that Nami could talk with him anywhere and at any time without being misunderstood.

"Nami" Robin called from her side. "Unfortunately, I have some chores in the office so I can not keep you company, I can show you where the library is, so you can learn more about us and no one will disturb you there."

"I'd love to" Nami still had lots of questions about Wonderland.

A servant approached Miss White and whispered something in her ear. She sighed in disappointment. "Nami, I'm sorry, but I will not be able to accompany you to the library, an unforeseen event has arisen."

Nami could see that Robin was really disappointed that she could not spend more time with her, yet the redhead understood that as a ruler, Robin's time was precious.

"Do not feel bad, Miss White" Nami assured her. "It's obligations"

"I'll ask Luffy to go with you" Nami tried to stop, but the queen was already talking to the Hatter to look at her and he nodded.

Luffy got up from his chair and approached the redhead who did not quite know how to face him. The air was heavy between them and she did not understand why.

"Let's go?" He said without looking into her eyes, it hurt her too much.

"Sure" She followed him through the corridors and they did not exchange words after that. Luffy walked a few inches ahead of her, leading the way. Nami stopped to look at his silhouette. Luffy was not much taller than she was, his shoulders were not as wide as Sanji's. His childish smile along with the usual top hat on his head made him look younger and more innocent, completely different from the skilled fighter Nami saw in the woods. He was strong and fast and she saw the hesitation Knave felt about fighting him.

Nami almost slammed against Luffy's back when he suddenly stopped. They were in front of a huge double wooden door. Luffy pushed them away and Nami's mouth dropped open. The library was gigantic with shelves crammed with books of all sizes and types.

"Shishi, it seems you liked it"

"I really enjoyed it, I will love spending the day here"

"I'll call someone then to stay here with you." Robin explained that as a member of the royal family she would be watched almost 24 hours a day, someone had always to be with her. Luffy turned to go, but Nami grabbed his arm "Nami?" He still did not look at her.

"Stay with me" she asked "please" Nami wanted him to look at her, but Luffy did not turn. She did not want a maid, she wanted him.

"Okay." Nami smiled.

 **OOO**

Robin entered her office, the reports of his informants on the table. In them were the recent acts of her sister. It was not a pleasant thing to read, but necessary.

However a detail in the first paragraph surprised her. Knave was still alive and everyone knew how Hancock was: a mistake and you lose your head. Why did she choose to spare him?

She was gathering her troops in Red Fortress as well. Not the whole army, but an impressive number. Did she foresee her next step? Most Likely.

Nami's return was not just a relief to her lonely heart. Nami was the legitimate heir of the throne and therefore the only one able to wield the weapon that once belonged to her mother Frau. A weapon that was currently hidden in the heart of Red Castle.

 _Lightning._

* * *

 **Did you like it? No? Please don't kill me! See you in the next chapter**


	5. Chapter 5 - Betrothed

**Hello again! Are enjoying the story so far? Please, let me know**

 **All my love to my betas Bellgram and Almar-chan ;)**

* * *

Nami enjoyed libraries, people were silent there and the place conveyed tranquility. She took the book which told the story of the kings and queens of Wonderland. Nami wanted to know what kind of rulers this place once had.

Wonderland was born one hundred thousand years ago (ten thousand Earth years). People of royal blood lived up to two thousand five hundred years or two hundred and fifty terrestrial years. Consorts also lived to 2,500 years through a ritual made on the wedding day. The one of royal blood shared his vital energy with his loved one and thus one lived until the other one dies. And the bride and groom should at the very least feel a great likeness for the other so the ritual can work, that is, they should marry for love.

Nami loved this tradition.

There was only one recorded marriage in history made for completely political reasons. His mother's great-great-grandmother married the heir from the neighboring kingdom to end the war. The ritual did not work and both only lived one hundred and sixty years or sixteen terrestrial years. Nami lamented over them.

Nami also saw that same-sex marriages were absolutely normal. The heir to the throne had the right to marry twice, at least one of them with the opposite sex, so that the heirs were guaranteed. Many kings and queens have married more than once. The redhead, coming from a totally monogamous and restricted culture, could not quite understand this custom, but it was interesting anyway.

She looked across from the table where she was currently sitting. Luffy was sleeping peacefully on the huge sofa in the living room, his hat covering his eyes. She smiled, having him around brought her a calm she had never felt before. Is it because she knew him since she was little? How close were they? Luffy said they slept together on stormy nights, but what else?

Nami got up from the table and went to him, she knelt by the sofa and stared at him. Without his usual smile, Luffy looked more mature, more responsible and serious. His bow tie was loosened so he could relax in his sleep, exposing his neck and collarbone, giving Luffy a sensual look. Nami shook her head, pushing her thoughts away.

Luffy shifted, his hat falling a little to the side, revealing the Hatter's still-closed eyes and black, rebellious hair on his face. Nami raised her hand to adjust the top hat, but was stopped by Luffy who grabbed her arm middleway.

"L-Luffy!?" she was surprised, was he awake all the time?

The hatter looked confused about where he was at first, but seeing the redhead soothed him and scared him soon after. Luffy released her arm as if it burned.

"Nami" he sat on the couch at once, trying to put some space between them. Nami realized this and did not like it at all. She sat on the couch too and grabbed his arms, if he wanted to go, he would have to be rude and hurt her.

"Luffy, look at me," she demanded, "Why don't you look into my eyes anymore or talk to me? I ... have I done something wrong?" The last part was filled with hurt and Luffy could not bear to see her like this. He relaxed on the couch and Nami did the same, but without letting him go.

"You didn't do anything," he muttered. "I just thought you didn't want me around" if Nami was not so close to him she would not have heard the last part.

"And why wouldn't I want you near me?" she asked in exasperation, slid her hand down his arm until she reached his hand. Where did he get the idea that she did not want him around?

"You were scared, Nami" he said "There on the road, you were afraid of me"

Then Nami understood, Luffy assumed that moment that Nami was afraid of him and he wasn't wrong, but it was more complicated than that, she was afraid for him. She released one of his hands and lifted his chin to look at him fully in the eye.

"I'm not afraid of you, Luffy," she said clearly so he would not doubt it. "I trust you completely and I know you will not hurt me." Luffy's eyes brightened "So do not leave me alone any more, okay?" Nami blushed with her own frankness, she wasn't used to being so open about her feelings, but with him it just felt right.

"Shishi okay, Nami," he said with a smile that would make the sun light out in shame. Nami chuckled to see him back to normal, that's how she preferred him. Nami noticed the two were still holding hands, feeling her face getting warm, Nami let his hand go, mourning the loss of contact.

"I'll ... finish my book." Nami returned to her seat. Her hands burning with the memory of his touch. Why couldn't she act as usual with him around?

"Are you reading about your mother?" Luffy asked from the sofa as he adjusted the top hat.

"I'm reading about Wonderland weddings, actually," Nami replied with a smile. "It's a beautiful tradition you have here. I would not mind getting married here and ..." The sentence died on her throat, Luffy stared at her wide-eyed and red-faced. Nami found the scene hilarious and adorable at the same time "Luffy what is it?" She asked trying to keep herself from laughing.

"What?" Luffy seemed a little out of it at the moment. Why was he so embarrassed about marriages?

"Luffy ..." she made to get up, but Luffy fell off the sofa, got up and ran off before Nami could do anything.

What just happened?

 **OOO**

Robin was annoyed. Her sister's attitude about the Knave was very strange. She was finishing writing the last letter of the day when someone passed through the door without knocking. Only one person would do that.

"Has something happened, Luffy?" She did not even look up, she knew it was him. The Hatter only sighed in response. Robin look up then, this was serious. "Luffy?" Miss White noticed the dark-haired was panting, as if he had run up here.

"Nami ... she was reading about Wonderland marriages" Robin breathed in relief, worried for a second about her niece.

"And what happened next?" Robin could imagine, she just wanted to hear it from his mouth.

"I ran away!" He cried out in exasperation. Robin could only laugh.

"Luffy, why don't you tell her the truth at once?" She wanted to sound amused, but Luffy went from desperate-amused to desperate-distressed.

"Nami is free, I don't want to force her a hundred and fifty year commitment." Luffy sank back in his chair.

"But Luffy, it's not just a commitment. You've taken care of her all these years."

"She doesn't know that"

"So tell her." Luffy turned angry, Robin sighed. "You are not like that, Hatter" commented "You're always so stubborn about what you want"

"Nami is ... different." And she was, to him, she was.

Robin sighed, hating to see him like this. One part of her felt guilty for not breaking the engagement between the two right after Nami's departure. Frau made sure Arthur would return after seventy years when the redhead was older, but seventy years passed and nothing.

She and all the others assumed that Arthur did not want to expose his daughter to danger, but Robin did not give up hope and decided to take action: if they would not come then she would go to them so she sent Chopper. The problem was that Chopper had to dig a new reindeer hole right from the start because the other holes were sealed. The project took eighty years to get ready.

Unfortunately all this time has not passed without side effects. Hancock became more powerful and tyrannical. The movement against her subsided, and Luffy ... well, Luffy did not do well at all.

She saw his gaze on Nami. He was down when he arrived, but she had not seen him so alive in years. No one spoke to Nami at lunch and the redhead assumed it was the queen's fault, but it was Luffy who actually scared away anyone who thought of coming near her. Robin understood him a little, he was afraid to demand something from the redhead so she would walk away and that he could not stand. He would die at her rejection.

"So Is it okay if someone else marries her?" A red flash of fury crossed the man's gaze, but it was quickly gone. Robin decided to ignore it. "By the way, there's something you need to know." The hatter sat up straight in the chair. "Hancock is raising her guard at the castle. She must know we're going to act now that Nami has returned." Luffy frowned, not liking this conversation at all.

"She just arrived, Robin" he rarely called her that way, meaning he was very serious.

"It does not matter, the longer we wait, more troops will come in. We have to use the opportunity." Miss White said firmly "It's my final decision"

Luffy clenched his fists, Nami just came back. She did not have to get involved in this war yet. "Okay, but only if I go with her alone" Robin rose exasperated from her chair.

"Out of the question, Hatter, do you know how important she is?"

"That's why I do not want anyone messing around," he explained. "We go in, get the Lightning, and go." White sighed, there was no use arguing with him. Luffy could be very stubborn at times.

"Okay, you guys are going tomorrow night. I'll explain to her after dinner." It would not be an easy conversation.

 **OOO**

Nami went through all kinds of books. Animals, royalty and even the best way to behave in a tea party with slugs. She scanned the headlines when she found one that caught her eye.

 _Remedies for curses_

Nami knew something of chemistry thanks to his father and knew that mercury was not even a curse, but she didn't know how things worked here so she decided to give it a try. Incredible, the book really had the cure for all kinds of curses, REALLY EVERYTHING, but not for what Nami was looking for. She was about to give up when she saw in bold letters: Curse of Mercury.

 _Ah, what a relief_

Cure: Lightning

 _What the hell?_

Lightning? Could the cure literally be a direct bolt on his (ray in the) body? This is crazy!

Nami put the book away when she heard the library door opening. It was Nina, her maid. The girl bowed slightly and announced the dinner. The redhead was surprised she had not seen the time pass. Nina took Nami first to her chambers where she dressed the princess in a beautiful dark blue evening dress. She also reshaped the hairstyle, aligning the red-orange strands in a loose side braid.

"You look beautiful, Your Highness." Nami looked at herself in the mirror and had to agree with Nina, she was really beautiful.

"Thank you, Nina"

As she followed Nina into the dining hall, Nami wondered about the supposed Lightning, was it the name of some medicinal plant? Or maybe a procedure. Anyway, She'd ask Robin later.

Arriving at (in) the hall, almost everyone was already seated, Robin sat on the edge and smiled when Nami arrived. The princess realized that Luffy had not yet arrived, she asked Robin about it, but the queen didn't know.

"Luffy!" Someone yelled angrily, "Get out of my kitchen!" noises of utensils being thrown filled the air and Nami saw exasperated how Luffy entered the dining hall fleeing from a huge woman with blond hair and a pot in hand.

"What happened, Terracotta-san?" Asked Miss White.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but the Hatter was devouring dinner and I had to expel him." Luffy had a pout on his face and a huge piece of meat in his hand, like a child caught in the act. Nami chuckled.

"Luffy" Robin reproached "Leave at least some food for our guests" Luffy looked around and saw Nami. She looked back at him with a smile on her face.

"Shishishi, sorry, Miss White." Luffy ran and sat again on the queen's left side, opposing Nami.

Dinner was being served and the table was lively with conversations at all sides. Nami noticed the people (in quotation marks, because there were animals, objects and even flowers) in Wonderland smiled truthfully, without any cynicism or hidden intentions. Miss White spoke to everyone at the table without ever rising her voice. Luffy ate tons of food and was not judged for it, the animals and flowers would come up on the table and talk without being scolded and they all smiled and chatted with joy.

Nami smiled, here, maybe, she could finally be herself.

"Princess Nami," the cute female swan next to her called euphoric. "I'd like to say we're very happy to have you back." Nami noticed she spoke sincerely and smiled back.

"I'm very happy to be here too," she replied. "But I still have a lot to learn"

"That will be no problem for you, Your Highness," said the swan. "I am sure your Majesty and His highness will have no problem helping you"

"His grace? You mean Luffy"

"Yes, your highness"

"Yes, I know that Miss White will always be here to help me, but I think Luffy has other obligations to fulfill, he must have other priorities," the bird was confused by the statement.

"Priorities? And who or what has more priority than you, Your Highness?" Nami frowned in confusion, she could be the princess, but Luffy had no obligation towards her. Of course Nami considered him a lot and wanted him close, but she did not own him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Luffy is your betrothed, his duty is to protect you, Your Highness"

 _What?!_

Nami stared wide eyed at the swan, was Luffy her betrothed here in Wonderland? Why didn't he tell her that? Why didn't Robin say anything to her as well? She stared at both of them, Luffy chuckling at something Usopp said and Robin just watching the guests. She would have answers soon after dinner, now was not the time.

 **OOO**

Luffy went with Nami to the queen's office, she did not say a thing so he decided to be quiet, she didn't look angry but something was bothering her.

"Close the door, please," Robin said as they entered the study. They both sat in the armchairs in front of the desk.

"Nami, before I say what you came to do here, I must tell you a few things." Nami nodded "To protect Wonderland from any external threat, we have a weapon in our family, something that can end the war with Miss Red" Robin handed her a paper, in there was a drawing of a white and golden wand with a sun and light interlaced" We called it Lightning"

' _So the Lightning I saw was that wand'_ concluded the redhead.

"And what is it?" she asked, giving back the drawing.

"Whatever your true owner desires" the queen put the sketch in her drawer. "Except for bringing the dead back to life, it can do anything if you can control it"

"If it's so powerful, why haven't you ever used it to end the war?" Robin bit her lip and saw Luffy out of the corner of her eye and he just looked back.

Hancock wanted the kingdom for herself, but as long as Frau had Lightning she could not do anything, so she left and disappeared for a few years. When she came back, she carried a weapon almost as powerful as the Lightning called BloodySnake" Robin took a break, not liking to remember that "At that time your parents still lived in the Red Fortress, Marmoreal was not ready, because if it were, the barrier would have protected them." Hancock was not able to overcome Frau in a fair fight so she stole Lightning from your mother and tried to kill her "

"What happened next?" insisted Nami. Luffy got up from his chair and walked around the room.

"Frau managed to escape from Miss Red and took you and Arthur with her. She sent you both back to the upper world and then ..."

"I see." Nami felt Luffy's hands on her shoulders and thanked him for the contact.

"I called you here, Nami, because we finally have the opportunity to get Lightning back" the redhead's face filled with curiosity "Lightning can only be held by those of royal blood and their consorts. I can't leave the castle so- "

"I have to go and get it, don't I?" Nami interrupted, feeling Luffy tighten his grasp on her shoulder, but ignored him. Robin's silence was enough.

"Like your aunt, I do not want you to take any risk, but as queen regent I must send you to Red Fortress"

"Queen regent?"

"The throne is yours, Nami," Robin replied with a smile. "You are the daughter of Frau, my niece and the legitimate heiress of Wonderland"

 **OOO**

Sanji was lying on his bed, something troubled him and he was not quite sure what it was. Well, he did, but he did not understand why. Ever since he'd laid eyes on that redheaded princess he felt this strange feeling that something was about to happen, something big.

The blonde did not know Nami from now. His relationship with her was much older than he wanted.

Sanji was the only son of Marquis Vinsmoke, one of the oldest families in Wonderland and he was about sixty years old when Princess Nami was born. His father said he was the most appropriate to be the princess' husband and so the new king. Believing in his father's words, he began sword training and hand-to-hand combat since he was little, he wanted to be strong to protect the princess and he committed twenty years of his life to it.

However things did not happen as he imagined. One day they went to have tea in the castle at the invitation of the king and queen themselves. The Marquis would not fail to praise his son's abilities to Frau and Arthur in hopes of falling on their good graces while Sanji just watched the conversation quietly.

"I've heard rumors about Sanji, Marquis," Frau said. "I'm sure he'll be an excellent soldier"

"And in time perhaps more than just a soldier, your majesties?" the glow in the marquis's gaze gave chills to the queen "Where is Princess Nami?"

"Well, she ..." the door suddenly opened and a bunch of orange-red hair came in running and laughing.

"Nami!" exclaimed Arthur surprised. "Do not run, my dear," the girl just laughed in response and threw herself into her father's arms.

"Nami, where are you?" a slightly younger boy than Sanji entered the room, must have been in his fifties. Sanji recognized he was the hatter's son.

"She's here, Luffy," said Frau amused. The boy ran to Nami who was on his father's lap.

"Sorry, Uncle Arthur, Aunt Frau." Luffy picked up little Nami on his lap. "She ran away playing hide and seek"

"No problem, Luffy," Arthur said. "It's not easy to protect her all the time, I assume?"

"Shishi come, Nami." The two left.

"And who is that ... boy?" The Marquis inquired in disgust.

"He's Luffy, Nami's betrothed and protector." Sanji's eyes widened in surprise.

"I-I thought the princess did not have one yet," Vinsmoke said, trying to hide his anger.

"It's not officially announced yet," Arthur replied seriously.

"If it is not official then another can still be chosen" said the Marquis hopefully "Choose my son, he is prepared-"

"You know it's not like that, marquis" replied the king "Luffy is an exceptional boy not for his ability to protect her, but for making her smile as neither of us can make. Nami is happy with him" Vinsmoke lifted in a snatch.

"A brat unable to protect his queen does not deserve to be her betrothed!" Arthur lifted from the table, the steady gaze of a king.

"You'd better go, Vinsmoke, you're no longer welcome in Red Fortress." He turned to Sanji in a softer voice. "Sanji, you'll always be welcome here."

After that the Vinsmoke never appeared in court except for Sanji, of course. Five years later, on Nami's twenty-fifth birthday, Luffy was announced as the princess's betrothed and five years later the blonde joined Hancock to take the throne. Sanji did not regret his fate, he loved Hancock more than anything in the world and would die happy for her.

 **OOO**

After discussing the details for the next day, Luffy accompanied Nami to her rooms. He was surprised by the redhead's cooperation, imagining it would be much more difficult.

"Nami, do you really want to go tomorrow?" They were alone in the hall, but still Luffy spoke softly, as if asking a secret.

"Sometimes it's not about wanting, Luffy," she replied in the same tone. "There are things we can not avoid." _'Besides, there's something Lightning can do for me,'_ she concluded in thought.

"Hmm ... In the other world they tell you to do many things you do not want to?"

The two of them stopped in front of Nami's door. "I can't choose where I'm going, what I do, and who I can marry," she looked at him with accusing eyes. "And not even here, it seems"

"Nami?"

"Why didn't you tell me we're engaged?" Luffy froze. How did she know that? Did Robin tell her?

"Who told you?" It was so low that Nami barely heard it.

"Does it matter? I want to know why you didn't tell me." The Hatter did not know what to say, what could he say? He stepped back without thinking.

Nami looked around and saw no one in the hallway, then opened the door to her chamber and pulled the hatter in with her. Luffy was startled, but he let himself go. She slammed the door shut and stood between it and Luffy, making it clear he would not leave without giving her an answer.

"I was going to tell you ..." he began awkwardly "I just-"

"You just what, Luffy? Didn't want my opinion? Didn't want to give me a choice on the matter?" she asked. Luffy tried to speak, but she interrupted him. "I read the betrothed is decided as soon as possible and it is his mission to protect the heir," she said irritably. "Is that why you protected me all this time, Luffy? Because of a commitment that was made years ago? "

"No!" He replied instantly exasperated.

"Are you sure about this, Luffy?" She demanded trembling "If that's all ... I'm going to talk to (with) Robin tomorrow and release you from this obligation"

Luffy felt despair crossing his body and without thinking he ran to her and I put both hands in the white wooden door, preventing Nami from moving away, she blushed with their proximity at that moment.

"Luffy?"

"Don't do this," he ordered. "Don't cancel the commitment" Nami stared at him with wide eyes. "I don't want you to cancel it"

"And why not?" her voice filled with an expectation Nami didn't know she had. She felt her heart beating so fast, almost coming out of her chest and got even worse when she saw Luffy lower his head and put it on her shoulder. He pressed his nose on her neck and took a deep breath, drawing a low sigh from the redhead.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't tell you earlier because I knew you were going to be mad."

"I'm not mad at you." Luffy chuckled. Nami tried to push him away, but no avail. She kept her hands clutching his shirt.

"Yes, you are"

"Don't change the subject," she murmured with a pout, trying to look more angry now than she really was without success.

"I ... I did not want to force you." Luffy pressed his face harder on her shoulder. "I didn't want you to marry me because you had to" Nami tightened the grasp on the fabric. This way of thinking was typical of him. Nami wanted to laugh. Going against all the good manners of her land, Nami pulled Luffy against him and hugged him with all her might, flooding her senses with him.

"Luffy, you know you don't have to be my betrothed to protect me and stay by my side, don't you?"

"Do you still want to break our engagement?" She heard a note of fear in his voice and held him tighter.

"No, not yet."

It was a selfish decision, she knew it. Nami was not sure if she would stay in this world, but she wanted, for the moment,to monopolize this beautiful Hatter.

* * *

 **Anon13: I'm very happy you're liking NIW and I intend to update every two weeks from now on :)**

 **Guest: Did you like this new one?**

 **Wiseold Sage: I love Pudding, but I think Sanji is such a Uke sometimes haha**

 **Sucker for shipping: I'm sorry I didn't answer your review before, but thank you so much :)**

 **DragonsCrescent13: It's my pleasure to update for you guys :)**

 **TheKaneliCaprin: And I absolutely love reviews haha**

 **dbzgtfan2004: I hope to make NIW one of your favorites ;)**

 **Thanks to all my anon readers as well ;)**


End file.
